High School Never Ends Sasunaru
by UchihasDontBottom
Summary: Naruto is a new student in Konoha's Ninja Private Academy that brings students from all villages. Naruto attracts people's attention even a little certain someone. School's festival is coming up which will bring lots of drama and fun! Dorm slumber parties! Illegal drinking, Stalkers, Possessiveness, almost getting caught by the police and kidnapping. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first ever SasuNaru book I've ever written so please be patient with me. I'm new to this website but I'm getting a hang of it :D Please review, favorite and follow! It will mean a lot to me! :) Thank you.**

**Warnings: boyxboy, yaoi, contains lemon and lime in the future chapters. Naruto is a bit of an Uke on here - ok maybe more than a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke owns Naruto. Hehe.**

* * *

Ever since Naruto was young the Third Hokage called one of the ANBU Back Op ninjas to take care of him. Not only because he was young but also because Naruto possessed the Nine Tails inside him. It was the most powerful out of all the jinjuriki.

If it was ever going to take over Naruto's body, Yamato was there to help him out. He was counted as his mother while Kakashi Sensei was counted as his father.

Yamato couldn't take care of Naruto himself so Kakashi had offered to help him out with the money since he came from a rich family. Yamato was pissed that Kakashi thought he could just say he was the woman in this 'relationship'.

Now Naruto was used to always being around them. He counted them as his real family. They took care of him when he fell down, and they were there for when he was bullied in the Ninja academy. He was always looked and labeled as a monster so he barely made any friends.

He did have a boyfriend when he was in the Academy, his name was Kiba. He carried a small pup around that Naruto loved so much. But they had to break up because the kids in school found out about their relationship and bullied Kiba for even being near Naruto.

Kiba's parents had also found out and told the Hokage to take Naruto out of the Academy, so since then Naruto was home schooled by Kakashi and Yamato.

It wasn't something he hated. No, it was the opposite. He learned lots of techniques from both of them.

That's why he was upset when Yamato had told him he was going to a Private High School Ninja Academy. It costs a lot to get in that academy so Naruto didn't know how they did it. It was probably Kakashi's money they spent. He didn't want him to waste any money because of him.

"No, no way." Naruto shook his head and put his chopsticks down on the table, and across from them he could see Kakashi glance over at Yamato's way.

"Look Naruto," he said, "Kakashi already put you in it so you can't say no, and..." He smiled, "We are going to be teachers there so the price was a small amount of money to enter you."

The blonde was shocked, "Woah. Are you serious dad?" His eyes widened and Yamato nodded and smiled noticing Naruto had called him 'dad', it wasn't the first time but it was sweet that he thought of him as his father.

He shot up from his seat and went to hug the brunette man, "Thank you so much." He kissed Yamato on the cheek and then went to Kakashi who also got a kiss on the cheek but claimed he was still manly.

"Wait.. Who's going to drive me there?" He stopped, now sitting on Kakashi's lap with a confused expression. Kakashi chuckled, "There is dorm rooms there Naruto, so you will be having a roommate."

"A room...mate...?" He asked confused. Yamato smiled, "Yes. But if you don't like your roommate you can always tell the principle. She is named Tsunade with the Vice Principle Shizune, who follows her everywhere."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Well it is getting late so you should start packing up Naruto. Tomorrow you will go to the dorm rooms since it is Student Vacation week. After this week ends you will start your classes." He turns to Yamato, "You can help him out with the packing and explain more since you know about the school. The Hokage has ordered me on a mission."

Yamato stood up and kissed Kakashi on the lips - horror to Naruto he was still sitting on Kakashi's lap that he had to witness it. "Ahhh! Not in front of me." He rushed off from his lap and ran upstairs with a horrified expression.

Oh yes, I forgot to include that Kakashi and Yamato had been boyfriends now. Spending time with Naruto had drawn them closer, which made them Naruto's official parents and guardians.

Kakashi dismissed himself as Yamato followed Naruto up the stairs, apologizing the horrible scene he had to experience.

* * *

Once Naruto and Yamato had finished packing the important things that he needed; including his orange phone, some sleep clothes (since they had uniforms), his gaming console with all his games, and his MacBook Pro. Etc.

"It's kinda heavy. Can't I just take two suitcases?" Naruto tried to pick up the suitcase but failed making Yamato help him with it, "Don't worry I'll carry it. I'll take it to the car so we can leave early tomorrow. You can go to sleep now."

Naruto nodded and quickly changed out of his ninja clothes and onto some regular sleep clothes. He folded the ninja clothes and placed them neatly on the nightstand next to his bed. When he finished he got in bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep right away.

He was nervous, but for him sleep came first.

* * *

In the morning Yamato and Kakashi drove to the Academy early in the morning. When they had arrived, there weren't many cars in the parking lot so Yamato was right about it being Student Vacation week.

Yamato had explained to him some things about the Academy as they drove there, he told him about where most classes where and where the dorms were located. They weren't connected to the school but instead only a few minutes away from it.

There was a trail that led to them if you wanted to walk from the school and back to the dorms. It seemed pretty easy for Naruto. Still he was nervous about the whole thing. Since he was home schooled for around 5 years and now that he was going to a rich private school he didn't know what to think.

"You have to pick up your uniform at the main office, but we will go for it while you take your suitcase to your dorm. There might be a few students still there, so watch out. Not everyone is friendly." Kakashi said as Naruto got out the car.

"Okay." He mumbled and closed the door as he dragged his suitcase behind him, he walked by the trail that led to the dorms until the building was visible. It was huge! Almost twice the size of the school.

As he entered he could notice the first floor looking like some sort lobby...? There were plants on every corner, two elevators on different sides and a counter in between. And on the front there was fancy looking L-couches with a table in the middle and chairs that looked like hands around.

"May I help you?" A young looking woman behind the counter said, getting his attention. "Um yeah. I'm new here. My guardians gave me this card for my room." He walked to the counter and slid the card to her.

She took it from him, typing something on her computer before handing it back to him, "Your room will be in the fourth floor, room number 751. I will be calling one of the Academies' dorm room helpers to help you with your school ID." She leaned against the counter, "Be careful with the Akatsuki students alright? Your roommate is one of them. I'd consider moving to another one."

Naruto stood there frozen as she pressed a button. He hadn't been to his dormroom and he was already scared. What kind of roommate will he be?

"Mei Terumi, you called for Academy dorm room help?" A young man walked in wearing a weird sort of armor with a bandana around his head reading 'Academy Helper'. Temuri nodded and motioned towards me, "Fourth floor, room 751."

The man walked towards me and took my suitcase before telling me to follow him to the elevator. Both got inside as the older man pressed a button. Naruto leaned against the wall and looked at the wall, and since the whole inside of the elevator - except the floor - was all mirror, he looked at himself noticing how horrible he looked.

His blonde hair was messy since he hadn't bothered to brush it in the morning, while his clothes weren't even fancy. He wore the jumpsuit he wore everywhere even when he was at home.

_Ding!_

The elevator door opened as the man walked out, Naruto following behind. They walked down the long hall of doors, and after walking a few they came to a stop at a door. "This is your dorm room. Hope it's alright for your comfort. If you need anything - like in a hotel - we have room service. You can call from the phone or there will be a button by the bed counter."

Naruto took out his card and slid it through the card reader, hearing a click as the door opened, "Thank you. My guardians will be coming to my dorm to give me my uniform. Can you lead them here?" he acted polite, it's the longest time he's ever been polite. He was always joking around but being around this private academy sort of made him act polite somehow.

"Sure." The man bowed and walked away. The blond walked in the room after putting his card away, he rolled his suitcase in and turned on the lights. He noticed that there was only one more door - probably the bathroom and two beds with a study desk next to each.

The left side close to the windows was already taken, though it was really neat. There was a box that read 'clay' by the side of the bed. Over the desk there was a pin board with pictures and calendars. He walked to it as he put his suitcase over the empty bed.

There was a sign that read 'Akatsuki' in upper case letters, was this the group of students Mei Terumi was warning him about? They didn't look bad. Although they did have different looking uniforms, was that allowed?

Pictures showed a 15-year-old girl holding a toy that kind of looked like it was made out of clay? They were allowed to have a girl and a guy to share a room? _I thought Kakashi said it wasn't allowed..._ Naruto thought. _Unless the girl was actually a guy._

He shook his head and walked to his side of the bed, taking out his things and putting them where they went. He took out a fox teddy bear Yamato had made for him along with his Xbox console; he put it on one of the TV counter's shelves. He then proceeded to take the rest of the things inside the suitcase.

There was a knock on the door interrupting Naruto who was putting the now empty suitcase under the bed, he stood up and pressed a button that read 'Enter'. The door opened, revealing Kakashi and Yamato.

He took a step back and let them in.

"We got your uniform and schedule here. They will be giving you your ninja headband tomorrow. I gave the man that brought us here a picture of you to use as your ID." They walked in and they looked around the dorm room.

"Your roommate seems neat. I don't know how they will survive with you Naruto. You're quite the opposite." Yamato walked to the pin board looking at the pictures, "So you got Deidara huh?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Deidara...? You know that girl?"

"He's a guy. Yes I know who this is. He's part of the Akasuki, their parents are the ones that founded this Academy so they think they're superior over the other students. You should change dorm room Naruto."

The blonde groaned, "Not again with that. I already unpacked everything dad. I wont talk to this Deidara guy. I plan on actually studying." Kakashi and Yamato both let out surprised gasps.

"Did Naruto just say that?" Kakashi looked over his book that read 'Make out Paradise' to look at Naruto. Yamato snatched the book out of his hands; he hadn't even noticed Kakashi was holding it until now.

"Yes I said that. Are you sure this isn't a University? This looks nothing like a High School, what kind of High School has dorm rooms?" Naruto said unbelievably.

Kakashi shrugs, "It's a High School Ninja Academy, sure it can have dorm rooms. At least this one does. Not only people from Konohagakure, but from other villages like Sunagakure, Amegakure, Kumogakure, and etc. So they can't drive from their village to this school. Its very well known so many students come to this High School." He explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so we are going to have to go now. We have our classroom to prepare too. They're changing student's schedules for this semester so we have to finish by the end of this week. See you Naruto!" They both kissed his forehead before leaving.

Naruto pouted and watched the door slide closed automatically, he took off his jumpsuit and folded it neatly on his bed. He walked into the restroom after grabbing his shampoo and conditioner. The smell of coconut was his favorite - it made girls ask him what kind he used and such but he loved it anyways.

The restroom had hair ties and nail polish on the restroom counter, with other beauty stuff. It made him wonder if this guy really was a guy or was pretending to be one.

He took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around his body after he was done; Kakashi had told him that he had a very feminine body for a guy, even his face looked feminine. He didn't take it offensive since he was gay but he did try to look more like a guy. He had no abs or muscles but that was okay. He didn't care.

After he changed to his sleeping clothes, he got in the bed looking up at the ceiling, putting his arms hands behind his neck. He wondered how it would be like being in an actually school, was it just studying and studying or was there other things? He wondered if he would have any friends.

The Akatsuki students seemed scary to him, one of them was his roommate so it would mean some of them might come over sometimes. That sort of scared him and made him regret not asking for another dorm room.

He pushed the nervous feeling out and closed his eyes, trying hard to sleep, but this time it took a while.

One week and everything will begin..


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg. I'm really confused on how to post chapters so i hope this is alright. Can you add photo's to this or something? Oh yeah and by the way I currently have other five chapters done but I will post them at different days. I just wanted to post the first two first. ^~^ Did everyone enjoy your summer? I spent my whole summer doing nothing lol. Just writing and watching anime.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns him... and Sasuke. Sasuke also owns Naruto's ass.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Old Relationship & Art is an Explosion!**

For the rest of the week Naruto managed to entertain himself. He mainly played his Xbox and tried to stay away from his roommates things. God knows what will happen if he thought Naruto had touched any of his things.

Finally Monday arrived quickly. He hadn't seen Yamato and Kakashi all week since he hasn't left the dorm room - unless it was for getting some food, he maybe ordered some to be delivered so it wasn't much.

He was still asleep when he heard the door open with a _click_, he heard the light go on but he was still half asleep. Maybe it was just his roommate? Eh, he wouldn't care that Naruto was sleeping probably.

"I didn't know you got a roommate Deidara." Someone whispered but Naruto heard clearly.

"Eh. I didn't. He's probably new. C'mon. He's probably a heavy sleeper." Anther voice said, after that all he could hear was two people walking to the other bed.

Soon Naruto woke up completely, he opened his eyes and glanced at the other bed. _Bad idea!_ There was the guy from the pictures underneath another guy who was straddling his lap. He had bright red hair and looked much taller than the blonde underneath him.

They seemed to be 'making out' as Kakashi would explain. Naruto felt a blush creep on his cheeks. He was a little surprised that they had guy on guy action in this "Private" school. But that was alright, he wasn't complaining or anything.

Naruto and his first boyfriend Kiba hadn't even really kissed, they were nervous for even holding hands. Kiba used to drag Naruto on skipping class even though they were only 9, they hugged and all but they never really kissed. Was that a lame relationship? They were only 9 though.

Yes. Naruto had found out about his liking to boys at that age. It wasn't that he didn't like girls - before anyways - he just thought they were too picky and they whined a lot about boys. Also because the girl he like had rejected him. Now he only liked boys.

Suddenly Naruto noticed the pair in the other bed had stopped to look at Naruto. He blushed and hid his flaming cheeks with his jumpers' sleeves. He let out a small squeak followed by a sorry as he move inside his bed sheets.

He then realized that he was supposed to be going to class by now. With that he crawled out the bed sheets and excused himself to the bathroom. In there he changed to his uniform; it was a white button down long sleeve shirt, over it came a dark blue vest along with matching dress pants. He looked like he was going to some fancy place looking like this.

Though, he thought this was a ninja academy, didn't they have some ninja clothes or did they have to wear this?

Naruto pushed his thoughts away and brushed his hair with the hair brush he had left in the bathroom counter that had his name printed on it. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked completely flawless although he didn't notice himself.

He walked out the restroom after tucking in his white button down shirt and grabbed his school bag that Yamato had gotten him a few days ago.

As he was about to leave he noticed that the two boys in the dorm had already left. He was a little surprised when he first saw the pair kissing. This _was_ a private school after all.

He shook his head and pressed the 'enter' button. Oh how he wished he could be his silly self right now. But he couldn't help but think that if he was, that people would judge him.

Out in the hall he noticed that it was already empty, not even a single student was roaming the hall. Now he was sure he was going to be late. But it was alright right? The new student was always late, so it happened all the time.

* * *

Naruto walked in the school, noticing how decorated the walls looked. There was amazing artwork and school work on the walls, with flyers explaining and upcoming event along with a new club and etc.

He glanced down at his school schedule and walked down the long hall as he scanned through the paper.

His first two classes were algebra and art. Which kinda confused him. Wasn't this a ninja academy? Or was this a normal high school?

Either way he was fine by it.

After art he had gym and then free period followed by lunch. Seemed neat. Next after gym, he had science lab, ninja training and lastly cooking class.

Art and Cooking were probably his Extracurricular activity classes. He hadn't chosen them but he was alright with having those classes.

Algebra was all the way to the second floor, so it took Naruto around five minutes to get there. Wasn't there some sort of map somewhere to tell him where to go? Maybe some flashing arrows pointing the way would be nice.

Finally as he arrived at the door, he was praying that it wouldn't be Kakashi or Yamato teaching this class. They would probably brag about being Naruto's adoptive parents and embarrass him in front of the class.

Naruto was praying that it wouldn't go that way.

He knocked on the door and stood quietly until it opened. First thing he did was sigh in relief when he noticed it wasn't one of his guardians. It was a guy with a huge ass scar across his face from left to right across his nose.

It sort of looked alright on the guy though. Naruto wasn't one to judge really.

"Ah. Yes a new student. Principle Tsunade told me I should be expecting a new student." He smiled at the blond and let him walk inside. As soon as he walked in, he couldn't help but feel like everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Naruto!" Someone from the classroom yelled and Naruto whipped his head to see who it was. When he noticed the person that yelled out his name - and sounded really familiar - he grinned and waved at the boy.

"Kiba!" He walked over and felt himself being lifted from the floor and been wrapped around long arms. Damn him being short.

The teacher cleared his throat and Kiba let the blonde down on the floor apologizing at the teacher. Everyone watched the two with confused expressions. They probably didn't know about their relationship a long time ago.

"I am Iruka Sensei. Everyone this is Uzumaki Naruto, he is a new student for this school. His guardians are also new teachers from here isn't that right Naruto?" Iruka Sensei asked Naruto, who just gave a small nod.

The teacher proceeded to give Naruto and assigned seat which was pretty nice, it was one that was by the window that showed the outside. There was a huge pond that looked pretty refreshing for when the heat kicked in. Maybe the students were let to use it sometimes? That would be pretty cool.

"Today you can all work on your plans for the upcoming festival. I don't have any work for you guys so you can talk amongst yourselves but no loud talking. Or I'll change my mind." Iruka Sensei walked to his desk and sat down, typing up on his computer once everyone started talking.

Naruto who didn't have anything to do or anyone to talk to, continued to look out the window.

"Naruto! Did you already forget about me." Someone sat on the empty seat in front of him, getting his attention, "You're looking as adorable as ever."

It was Kiba.

The blonde smiled at his friend, "And you're looking as handsome as ever." He winked. Kiba chuckled and moved his seat so he can be closer to Naruto's desk.

"How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a long time since you were moved out of the Academy," Kiba looked at him apologetically, "I really didn't want my parents to find out we were together Naruto or I'll still be with you, you know?" He reaches to get Naruto's hand.

The other boy blushes, "I-It's alright Kiba. That happened a long time ago. It really doesn't matter anymore." He glanced at Kiba's hand.

Kiba let's go of it and then moves it to Naruto's cheek, "I really did miss you. It's good seeing you." He whispered and brought one of his thumbs to drag across the blonde boys lips.

"Kiba." Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled it away, "We're in class." He whispered back and looked around to see if anyone saw. Thankfully they had forgotten that Naruto was new already.

"I still like you." Kiba said like he didn't hear a word Naruto said.

Naruto of course blushed and looked away, "Kiba." He said with a daring tone. He didn't really know how to respond to that. Did he still like Kiba back too?

But what about only studying! He didn't have time for relationships! He was supposed to put his nose between books instead of catching up with an old relationship.

"Sorry Naruto. Can't control myself. You look good on that school uniform." Kiba leaned on his desk.

"How is Akamaru?" Naruto decided to change the subject since he was getting sort of uncomfortable.

Kiba shrugged, "He's gotten bigger. They didn't let me bring him to school even though he is part of my training. It's against the school laws, and also because he's huge." He moved his hand and showed him about how big Akamaru was.

"Oh. I really wanted to see him." Naruto smiled.

"Maybe during next Student Vacation week we can go visit him. Both you and I." Kiba offered.

Naruto nodded, "Sounds nice. I'd love to see how he's doing."

Before Kiba could say anything back the bell rung, making everyone stand up and start putting away their things to leave.

Kiba waved goodbye to Naruto and left the class room, so the blonde stood up grabbing his bag from the back of his chair and throwing it over his shoulder. As he was about to walk out the class someone bumped onto him harshly making him hit the wall.

"Watch where you're going new kid." Someone snickered. Naruto just sighed and grabbed the spot he was hurt before he walked out the class.

* * *

It was easy to find the art room since there was amazing works outside the classroom along with displays of some 3D work. This Academy had really talented artists around.

Naruto walked in the class and sat down on one of the empty seats as other people walked inside and got on their own.

Everyone was settled on their seats when Naruto noticed his seat partner, it was Deidara his roommate. "Yo, it's you from the morning." He was leaning on his elbow, resting his head on his hand staring at Naruto.

"I-Is that..." Naruto looked horrified, "Mouths on your hands?!" He shrieked and the other blonde looked offended.

"Oi! Blondie, is there something wrong with that? Is it a turn off or something? Hmm." He asked Naruto squinting at him with a death glare.

Naruto shook his head quickly, "N-No. They look fine. It just surprised me. I have never seen a person with 'mouths' on their hands. Are they like... Yours?"

"Who else? You're really putting a new meaning to the meaning 'dumb blonde'." Deidara pointed out.

"You're a blonde too." Naruto also pointed out.

The boy next to him puffed out his chest, "The mouths in my hands are special. They bring my art to life. I am a worthy artist that people should notice. You should he happy that you're in my presence or that you're my roommate because you know why?" People in the class groaned, seeming to be listening to their conversation.

Deidra continued without being answered from Naruto, "Art is an explosion!" He threw his arms out for effect.

Naruto sweat dropped, "They kinda look creepy though." The class laughed as Deidara's jaw dropped, he glared at everyone, "We're not talking to you!"

Everyone looks away scared - since he was in fact one of the Akatsuki. Although he wasn't as scary as the others. Him and Tobi were the only fun ones in their group, along with Suigetsu if you counted him in.

"Anyways. If you really want to see art you can just watch me. I'm going to be famous one day and all of these pricks will regret ever laughing. Hmm!" He said the last sentence loudly.

_This is going to be a long day_... Naruto thought.

* * *

**Second chapter up! Are you guys liking it? I hope so - Please please please if anyone is reading. Review, favorite and follow! -Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

**So tomorrow school starts (._. ") oh god. Its my first year in high school can you believe that? And here I am writing about Naruto going to High School. Maybe I'll get some ideas while I'm there. I'm really nervous .-. ahhhh Ok ok. I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Sasuke owns him... *whispers* He forced me to type this so shush.**

* * *

After Art class Naruto had gotten lost on the way to the gym, a hallway monitor had helped him and snickered saying that it was the most noticeable place in the school. Sure enough he was right. There was two huge doors with a tag reading "Gym Room" in big flashy green letters.

It made him feel embarrassed.

He threw the doors open and all the people that were sitting down on the floor or leaning against the wall to wait till the gym teacher came, turned around and stared.

They all wore the same gym clothes so they were probably already done changing. Naruto just stood there a little out of place until someone walked over to him. It was Kiba again. So he had him for two of his classes now.

"Hey Naruto. Want me to show you were you are going to change?" He motioned over to a door that read 'Boy's locker room' opening it up and leading Naruto inside.

"Um. I don't have gym clothes." The blonde mumbled and put his bag down in a empty bench. "Don't worry, I have an extra pair. Although you're smaller than me, and shorter." Kiba replied earning a glare from Naruto.

Kiba raised his hands, "Sorry sorry. Take it or leave it." He turned to open a locker, throwing Naruto the gym clothes.

He catches them and looks around, "Where do I change?"

The brunette chuckled, "This is your first time in a High School so I don't blame you, but you change here with all the other boys." Naruto blushed, "Oh."

He started off by taking off his pants, he was insecure and didn't like when people watched but he would have to get used to it. He proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers, his cheeks were flushed red as he noticed Kiba was watching him.

"Can you not watch..?" Naruto mumbled and the other boy looked away but smirked. Naruto put on the gym clothes in a hurry, noticing they indeed did fit him a little too big.

"Alright let's go before Gai Sensei starts." Kiba grabbed my hand and led me outside, letting go of it once they were out, "Let's go sit down." They walked to the indoor bleachers sitting down at the very front ones.

A guy suddenly sat down next to Kiba looking at Naruto, "Who's that?" Kiba looked over and grinned, "Hey Shikamaru, this is Uzumaki Naruto." Two other guys sat down.

"You're new? I'm Choji this is Shino." He pointed at the guy next to him wearing some black sunglasses.

"Yeah..." Naruto looked at all of them trying to remember the names. Shikamaru nodded, "How do you know Kiba? In first period you looked like you guys knew each other for a long time." The other two agreed.

Kiba shrugged, "We used to be lovers in first grade school. But we broke up because - umm." He looked away like he was uncomfortable, the others noticed this.

"Since.. I'm the nine tails people bullied him for being with me," Naruto decided to continue for him, "His parents found out and we had to break up. They kicked me out of the Academy then."

"Oh." They all said.

Kiba put an arm around Naruto, "Now I don't care if my parents don't want me to date you Naruto; like I said in first period, I still like you." Naruto blushed but didn't say anything.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Someone clapped their hands hard, scaring the crap out of Naruto. It was the gym teacher. He had a bowl hair cut, and big round eyes. He was wearing something that looked like a green jumpsuit. But what stood out the most was his thick bushy eyebrows.

His eyes looked around the students in the bleachers to see if any were excited, his eyes landed on Naruto and suddenly he ran over and pulled Naruto up like he weighted nothing, "We have a new student!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the the big gymnasium.

Naruto was scared as he was let down on the floor in front of the bleachers, he looked up at Gai Sensei and forced a smile. "Introduce yourself kid."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said in a small voice. Gai Sensei slapped him on the back almost throwing him on the floor. "Say it loud and proud boy. Don't waste your youth."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said a bit louder, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Gai Sensei nodded and pulled Naruto up, sitting him back down next to Kiba, "Alright! Now we're going to start! Since we have a new student we're going to play dodge ball!" Everyone cheered.

It was rare for them to be playing Dodge ball, they usually ran around the tracks till their legs ached or they did the usual work out school routine.

Everyone stood up from the bleachers as Gai Sensei split them up in two, Naruto was in the same group as Kiba and Shino. "Now the goal is to take out the new student as much as you can! If you are hit, go to the sidelines, do twenty push ups and come back in."

"Yes sir!" They watched as Gai Sensei got out the dodge balls and put them all in the middle. Naruto was scared, oh god, he could feel people's eyes on him.

A few minutes later and Gai Sensei was done, "Alright," he moved to the side, "Everyone! Get ready! On your mark, get set, go!" Most people ran to the front to get the dodge balls but Naruto ran to the back panicking.

"Protect Naruto at all costs!" Kiba ordered and threw dodgeballs, catching some in the air which got people on the other side out.

Kiba was too late to order, dodge balls flew from everywhere attacking the blonde boy who fell on the floor with a loud thud. This must be the worst thing he has ever experienced in this whole life.

"Are you alright?" Shino walked over and helped him up, getting hit with a ball as he did so. As Naruto stood up another dodge ball came flying towards him, knocking him out again.

* * *

Naruto wasted his free period in the nurse with a bag of ice pressed against his stomach where he was hit the most. He had blacked out when the last ball knocked the air out of him. They were really serious on hitting Naruto with the dodge balls.

"You should be alright now. Lunch will be starting soon darling." The nurse smiled and patted Naruto's head, she took the ice bag from his hands.

Naruto nodded and got off the chair, limping a little before walking out the nurses office.

He walked to the lunch room doors where Kiba was waiting for him. He ran over to his blonde friend and hugged him, "Are you alright? Gai Sensei wouldn't let us go to the nurse. I have free period next class so we can go to our dorms after we finish eating."

"I already had free period stuck in the nurses office, I can't skip on my first time in class." Naruto replied to him as they walked inside the lunch room.

"Oh well. Maybe tomorrow I can skip my fourth period and we can go to my dorm room and hang out." Kiba offered again, "I heard one of the Akatsuki is your roommate."

Naruto shrugs, "He's pretty cool. Today in the morning he brought this red head with him and they were making out in their bed. Do they normally do that in front of people?"

"Yeah. The red head is Sasori, he's one if the grumpy ones out of the lot. But he has a thing with Deidara." They got their lunch and headed for an empty table, but Kiba insisted in sitting with his friends.

As they sat down Naruto noticed the table in the middle filled with the 'Akatsuki' wearing the black robes with what looked like red clowds printed on them. There was about 13 of them in the whole table. It sort of stood out from the rest of the lunch room.

"H-Hi. You must be Naruto-Kun everyone is t-talking about." A girl with pale eyes stammered, her cheeks flushed red.

"Yeah, who are you?" Naruto asked.

She gasped, surprised by how beautiful he sounded and also surprised he had heard her, "I-I am H-Hinata." She squeaked out.

Naruto already knew Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji from the table. One of the other girls had brunette hair that was pulled up in two buns, "Hey, I'm Tenten. This is Neji." She pointed at the guy next to her who also had pale eyes as Hinata.

"Hello! I am Rock Lee!" A guy that had the same bowl cut as the gym teacher said, waving hello at Naruto.

"I heard you were going out with Kiba in first grade school, is it true? Are you like.. bi?" Tenten asked him. Naruto shook his head, "Yeah he was my first boyfriend but I only like guys. Sorry girls."

Hinata looked disappointed and looked down. Kiba put an arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Back off because he's mine." The table laughed like it was a joke so Naruto joined in.

He only ate a little bit of food but he already felt full. Maybe it's because of his nervous feeling he was getting. He threw away his plate and walked back to the table.

Kiba leaned down and brushed his lips against Naruto's ear, "They were looking at you Naruto." He pulled back and Naruto froze. What does he mean 'they'? Was it the Akatsuki? No maybe he meant some other people.

* * *

On the other table everyone turned to Deidara to explain, "Oi! Don't look at me like that. Yes he's my roommate but I didn't ask if he was a Jinjuriki." Sasori had an arm around Deidara's waist, glaring at the rest of the group.

"Look how weak he looks, he probably isn't one. Who told you?" Deidara raised an eyebrow at Karin, one of Sasuke's followers.

She pushed her glasses up, "I overheard him in gym when he was talking to his Ex-Boyfriend. He said they kicked him out of the Academy because they didn't like blondie being with their son since he is the Jinjuriki." She explained.

"Deidara can you find out if it's true? I still don't trust her." Yahiko (Pain) pointed at the red headed girl. Suigetsu laughed and pointed at her, "Boss doesn't trust you! Haha!" Which earned him a hard hit from the girl.

Deidra flicked his hair back, "I'm not doing nothing! He seemed to actually like me and my artistic self. I don't want him to think I'm a creep. Hmm."

Yahiko sighed and turned to Nagato, "We at least need a Jinjuriki in our group, if we have blondie in our group. We can be even powerful."

"Yet we don't know what Tailed beast he is." Sasori grumbled, "He might be the Ichibi - One Tailed one. Which is probably the weakest."

"Sasori, underestimating a tailed beast already? It might even knock all your stupid puppets with one hit." Hidan laughs, throwing his head back. "Shut the fuck up you crazed religious shit." Sasori spit out at the white haired boy.

Hidan stood up and cracked his knuckles, "That's it, I didn't like you in this group anyways. I'm going to fucking kill -" he was cut off by a slap from a Deidara.

"Don't try to lay a hand on my boyfriend you shit!" The blue eyed boy pulled up his robe's sleeves, "Fight me first. I'm going to blow you up! I'm going to show you what art is!" He reached on his bag and started feeding his hands' mouth clay he had inside his bag.

But before he could Konan put a hand on the blonde's wrist pulling it out the bag. Yahiko was pissed, "All of you sit down. No one is fighting no one. We're in school property Itachi's and Sasuke's parents will be angry if we blow this place up."

Sasuke didn't even hear him and so did Itachi, they were both watching the young blonde that was Deidara's roommate stand up and throw his plate away. Everyone watched too and saw how the blonde was clueless of them watching him. He was probably a lower grade than them but they could still have classes with them. Since Deidara was in 10th grade and still shared art class with the 9th grade boy.

Naruto sat down and they saw the brunette sitting next to him whisper something in his ear making the blonde boy freeze with a blush on his cheeks.

"He looks normal to me." Hidan broke the silence and Kakazu's hands turned into fist. "I'm going to be the one killing you one day." That got him to shut up for a while.

Sasuke looked away from the blonde with an expressionless face.

"On the festival we're going to throw a party by the lake and take a swim, maybe we can invite them and find out a little bit about him. Deidara you better not be suspicious around him." Konan ordered him. The blonde just looked away, crossing his arms in his chest.

"C'mon let's skip next period." Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand. "Let's go to a schools janitor closet." Deidara smirked and followed the red headed boy.

Itachi's eyes followed them, he liked Deidara's company - though he was not going to say it out loud or admit it to anyone. He just really liked the blonde boy and how he was. He remembered the first time he joined their group and how Deidara wanted to show how strong he was. Although he got caught in one of his genjutsu and failed. The look Deidara gave him was one he will never forget. He looked like he was in love with Itachi - or maybe just his eyes but either way he will never forget it.

He wasn't jealous though, no he has seen Deidara and Sasori fucking right in front of him and he didn't feel anything. They didn't even care who looked at them and who didn't. Their group had gotten used to it so Itachi did too.

* * *

Sasuke was a little star struck even though he didn't show it. The blonde boy was beautiful. He felt a little envy when he saw dog breath whispering to him and pressing his lips against his ear. He was shorter than most people but that was alright, his eyes where the ones that Sasuke noticed the most. Even though their table was a little far away he loved how blue they were.

He had to find out more about the boy, but at the same time he knew he couldn't. He had joined this stupid group mainly because of his older brother. Also because he found the group a little interesting. They had let him join in because of his sharingan and how well he used it.

Now he had to follow their orders and wait till the school festival. Maybe then he could make his move and get the blonde to like him. Sasuke knew he was better than dog breath because of his little fangirls. He had girls and even boys falling on their knees for him. He hadn't shown interest in any of them. Not even the whiny girls, they were just desperate sluts trying to get in his pants.

Especially the main one of all of them, Sakura. God, how he hated her so much. She tried to do anything to be with him, even join the Akatsuki so she could be with him. Even Karin was better than her. She tried a little less in throwing herself at Sasuke. Even though he did try to kill her once.

He was sure the blonde boy was going to drop to his knees and stare at how hot Sasuke was. Then he'll have him wrapped around his finger, and he'll be able to get laid at least this year. C'mon everyone lost their virginity in High School. The blonde boy looked at least 15 so he probably experienced a little. Or maybe not, looking at how he was awkward around others.

But that was alright. Sasuke was always the one to take over the relationship and he liked being the dominant one. He had to admit, he wanted to get in the blonde's pants at least by the end of the year. Who wouldn't? Even Kiba was all over Naruto already.

"Have you guys seen Tobi?" Konan suddenly asked looking around the table, that's when everyone noticed the boy with the mask was missing.

"I saw him in the morning bothering Deidara and annoying him by calling him 'senpai' or some shit. Dei probably locked him in a locker or something." Hidan chuckled knowing how Deidara got annoyed by Tobi easily.

Yahiko sighed again, "I should have chosen people in this group more carefully. Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin. Can you guys check all the lockers and look for Tobi? We need to tell him the plan too."

"Eh?! I don't want to be with these idiots!" Karin stood up and pointed at Suigetsu mainly who looked offended, "What about Sasuke-Kun and me. We can do it ourselves. And maybe we can get some time alone." She whispered the last sentence although they all heard.

Suigetsu shook his head, "NO way. You're going to jump poor Sasuke and scare him away. I think Sasuke needs a little vacation from this crazy bitch. He has enough with that pink haired freak."

Karin's jaw dropped, "I will fucking murder you Suigetsu you shit!" She tackled him down and started chocking him, he just laughed and turned his head into water. He had the ability to turn himself into water and even breathe under water.

"Try to." He turned back to his normal self and stuck his tongue out only making Karin more aggressive.

Jugo stood up and pulled Karin off Suigetsu, "Come on guys. Boss told us to do something." Yahiko smiled, "Thanks Jugo. At least you're one of the sane ones in this group."

* * *

**I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow! Thank you for reading! Pls review :D -Lizzete**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I'm getting used to this website. So today is the first day of school :o It went better than what I thought. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto alright? You don't have to rub it in my face that he isn't. If he was I'll put him in a present and send him to Sasuke. I think that's why Sasuke and I are good friends. He knows I understand his love towards the blond. **

* * *

For Naruto's next class he had Science Lab, where they had a substitute in that class so they had nothing to do but work on their ideas for the schools Festival. Worst of all Naruto didn't know anyone from that class.

He sighed and sat in a empty spot taking one of his notebooks to doodle a bit. That's the only thing he could do, even if he was bad at drawing. He did take drawing lessons from one of Kakashi's friends but they were small lessons that Naruto didn't understand.

Naruto doodled Kiba's and his names not even realizing it until he read over it, he blushed and scratched over the names. He wasn't going to have a relationship, he had to concentrate on working.

He looked up to see a boy taking pictures of him, but as soon as he saw Naruto notice he hid it down on his lap. "Are you taking pictures of me?" He raised an eyebrow looking at the boy amused.

"What? No... Why would I?" The boy rolled his eyes and looked away. Naruto smiled, "Hmm.. Alright." He looked down and started writing on his notebook again. He looked up just in time to see the boy taking a picture of him.

"Ha! I saw you!" Naruto grinned.

The boy rolled his eyes again, "I was taking a picture of something behind you. Don't get flattered or anything." Naruto kept his smile.

"It's okay if you like taking pictures of me. Although it's called stalking when the person doesn't know. Can I see them?" Naruto puts his pencil down.

"No!" The boy suddenly says and puts the camera down on his lap again. Naruto stands up from his seat and walks over, "Come on, show them to me. Or I'll tell the substitute you're taking pictures of the new student."

The boy had dull blueish-gray shoulder length hair and brown eyes. He looked pretty attractive. "Okay!" He says loudly and then lowers his voice, "Okay just don't tell anyone. I usually take pictures of Ninja stuff since I'm supposed to but this is my private camera. I saw you and I just... I just wanted to take pictures of you."

Naruto blushed.

"I said not to flatter yourself!" The boy fussed but pulled his camera up, Naruto sat on the empty seat next to him and looked at the pictures he took. The blonde looked like a school boy looking like he was concentrating on his work. There was a window right next to where he was sitting so the sunlight hit him perfectly. His blonde hair was in a messy state and he was sticking his tongue out while scribbling.

"Wow. You take great pictures." Naruto took the camera to look through more pictures but the guy took it away, "I know, but just because I take pictures of you doesn't mean you can touch my camera. I don't have any more pictures to show you anyways." He looked away with just a visible blush.

Naruto chuckled and leaned against the desk, "You're really interesting." He said, "I'm Naruto by the way."

"_I know_." He said and blushed when he realized he said that, "I mean, I already know, everyone knows about the cute new student." He said annoyed.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked. "Sora." The boy answered him and put his camera on his lap again.

Naruto stood up to go back to his seat when he was stopped by Sora grabbing his wrist, "Wait!" He tugged Naruto down, "I mean... Wait.. Can I uh.. Ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Um... I really like taking pictures of you..." Sora fiddled with his fingers, "I'm sorry if that sounds weird but... Can I take more pictures of you? The schools office put me in charge to take pictures for the schools news paper and for the festivals and I want you to be my.. Um... Model? I don't know. I mean if you don't want to. You don't have to but... I really enjoy taking pictures of you." He mumbled.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Sure why not. If you really enjoy it I'll feel bad for saying no. I really like the pictures you take so why not?" He grinned at him.

"Okay. Well... I can change my schedule to be similar to yours. Tomorrow you can come over to my dorm room where I have my things for a photo shoot. You can stay over if you want..." Sora looked over to Naruto through his hair.

"Alright. That sounds fun."

They both smiled at each other, not even noticing the glare that Sasuke was throwing at them.

After the rest of his classes Naruto was tired, he just wanted to go to sleep and rest. He dragged himself to his door and slipped his card through the card scanner, before walking in the dorm and slumping down on the bed.

He got inside the bed sheets and fell asleep right away.

A few hours later he heard the door open, meaning Deidara had arrived. Naruto grabbed his phone since he was under the covers at checked that the time was 2 AM.

He heard the sound of the other bed creaking followed by moans. Naruto froze in his spot feeling his face burn. Oh god. They weren't. He held his breath and looked for his earphones. He put them on and put on some music, raising the volume up. But it wasn't enough to drown out the sounds coming from the other side of the room.

Yamato had told him that the walls were thin around here and people from other dorms could hear. Which made Naruto feel nervous. What if they complained? But then again they knew he was one of the Akatsuki and he heard no one messed with Deidara because of Sasori. He's beat anyone to death if they ever did something to Deidara.

For the rest of the night Naruto tried so hard to fall asleep and ignore the sounds in the room. He doesn't even remember at what time he fell asleep.

In the morning Naruto had already forgotten what happened and woke up extra early. He got out the bed sheets and stretched his arms out, he glanced to his roommates bed and immediately regretted it.

He let out a horrified scream as he saw two naked bodies in the bed, all he could do was cover his eyes in horror. His virgin eyes were going to be scarred for life.

Immediately, he got off bed and stripped from his clothes he forgot to take off yesterday and put on another pair of school uniform. He grabbed his school bag and his card, clicking the 'enter' button and getting out the room.

He could not stay in there and wait for the pair to notice Naruto was there to see everything. It's not something he would be proud of - god no. He was a little scared still.

Outside of the dorms building, he rushed towards the schools building but instead of going inside he walked to the lake and put his stuff down on the grass. He laid against an oak tree, since he was still pretty tired.

Next thing he knew he was already asleep.

_Click!_

Naruto groaned in his sleep and blinked a few times trying to figure out why the sun was inside his room. Until he realized he was outside in front of the lake.

Across from him Sora was taking pictures of him, waving hello to Naruto when he noticed he was awake. "These are some nice pictures." He crawled over and showed Naruto the pictures he took.

"You're a pro. I don't need to see them to know they're good already." Naruto sat up and looked at his wrist, but then he realized he didn't have a watch. He blushed embarrassed, "Um what time is it?"

"First period is about to end. I don't have a first period and I'm office helper. I didn't have anything to do and I saw you here so I just had to take pictures." Sora scratched the back of his neck.

Naruto stood up panicked, "Geez, and no one woke me up to tell me?" He grabbed his backpack from the floor, "I have to go now."

"Don't go. It's about to end anyways. Just wait till second period. Don't you have Art?" Naruto nodded.

Sora sat down on the grass and patted the spot next to him, Naruto sat down. "Can I ask you why you were out here though?" He turned to the blonde.

"Uh..." Naruto looked away and blushed. He explained what happened trying not to look at Sora as he did. It was embarrassing to tell him everything.

"Wow. I knew they were active on that stuff but I didn't know they'd like... Do it in the dorm room while you're still there. Was it awkward?" Sora asked.

Naruto sighed, "It was really awkward. I tried to put on earphones and listen to music but it was too loud. It was even on high volume!" He laid back on the grass, Sora doing the same.

"It's scary how they don't care who's watching them and what not. They can be doing it in the front of the class and everyone would find it normal." Sora smirked and laughed.

"God, no. Don't say that. Or maybe it will happen. I don't want that to happen." Naruto covered his face with his long sleeved vest.

Sora rolls to his side, "Have you ever.. Ya know... Done it?" Naruto gasps and feels his cheeks flush red, "Why are you asking that! It's private stuff I'm not telling you."

"So you haven't?" Sora chuckles.

"I'm not telling." Naruto mumbles still hiding his red tomato face.

"Come on. I won't tell anyone."

Naruto presses his hands hard against his face, "No I haven't. I've only held hands with a guy. I've never kissed anyone or... done that." His voice was a little muffled but Sora heard him clearly.

"Aw. Not even hugged anyone?" Sora pulls Naruto's hands to see his embarrassed face.

"Yes.. I have hugged someone.." Naruto looked away trying not to look in Sora's eyes.

Sora raises an eyebrow, "Have you ever had a wet dream about someone?" Naruto's face flushes red again, "W-Why are you asking all of these personal stuff?!" He sat up.

"Just answer this last one and I won't ask any more."

"I h-haven't-" he was cut off by someone else. "Leave him alone. You're making him uncomfortable."

Both boys looked up to see who it was. It was one of the guys from the Akatsuki. Who was sitting on one of the tree's branches. How long had he been there?

"Oh shit." Sora mumbled under his breath and stood up as fast as lightning, "Sorry Naruto. Come over after School Time for the photo shoot. I have to go." He left in a hurry.

Naruto picked up his things to also leave, "I h-have to go too." But before he could the boy jumped down from the tree branch and grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving.

"What's your name?" Naruto looked up to look at the guys eyes, and quickly regretted it. His eyes were so dark, onyx colored, looking right back onto Naruto's ocean blue eyes. The boy's face was so perfect and flawless it made Naruto want to run his hand over it.

"N-Naruto." He stuttered again feeling his knees go weak. He wasn't normally like this around anyone but after what Sora was asking him he felt so embarrassed and weak. Especially in front of one of these guys. _Who was probably listening to everything he said._

The raven haired boy smirked, "Nice to meet you Naruto." He grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed it. "I'll see you around." He let go of Naruto and disappeared with a _poof._

Just as he was gone the bell rang.

After school Naruto left to Sora's dorm room. During fourth period Naruto had gave Sora his phone number so he could text him his dorm room number. Since fourth period was his free period Kiba had skipped his class as he said yesterday he would do. All they did was talk about what had happened after a Naruto was kicked out of the Academy and catching up on everything.

Naruto heard a ding, and took out his phone to see if it was Sora who texted him.

_my dorm room number is 746 _  
_-camara stalker_

He put away his phone and got inside the elevator along with other students. Luckily most of them were going to the fourth floor. He got out and looked at the numbers at the doors until he got to number 746, he knocked on the door and took a step back.

The door opened up, revealing Sora. "Hey Naruto, come in. My room mate isn't here. He's Utakata one of the 1oth graders. He's pretty quiet though. Probably blowing some bubbles outside or something." He shrugs and pulls Naruto inside.

There was a huge poster board background, lighting stands and a Canon camera on its holder. Sora walked over and sat on the seat behind the camera motioning for Naruto to stand in front of the poster board.

"You're going to stand on the huge X on the floor, I'm taking a few shots on your school uniform and wait for Ino to come with the clothing line she did." Sora explained and fixed things on the camera.

Naruto did as he said and walked to the big X, he looked over at the camera and smiled.

"Can you get a few of your school materials and hold them on your hands?" Sora looked over the camera. Naruto nodded and walked to were he put his backpack, grabbing some of his notebooks and books.

He wrapped his arms around them and walked back to the X, looking at the camera and smiling. He heard a flash go off as the lights almost blinded him. He'd have to get used to that.

A few more pictures later and Naruto was resting on Sora's bed playing a game on his phone.

There was a knock on the door so Sora stood up and walked over to open it. A girl with long blonde hair pushed in a rack of clothing, "Sorry I'm late guys. Too many people on the elevator."

"It's alright." Sora waved his hand and looked through the clothes, "Alright Naruto. Can you put this on?" He handed him an swimming outfit. "Were using these to advertise the new clothing line Ino is selling for the Festival. Some of the shots will also be in the flyer that will be handed to everyone invited to the festival."

Naruto grabbed the swimming outfit, walking over to the bathroom and changing onto it. He walked out and walked to the X on the floor. Ino handing him a water gun.

He posed for a few shots and changed to the next outfit. For the rest of the night Naruto did the same but for different outfits.

"Can you come back next week for a few more? You're really good at this." Ino smiled and put the clothing pieces back on the clothing rack. She wheeled it out and said goodbye to Sora and Naruto.

"Thanks a lot Naruto. I don't know what I would have done, I'm almost done with my work for the festival and most people haven't even started. You're a life saver." Sora hugged Naruto. "Do you want to stay over? Utakata won't be back for a while."

"Sure." Naruto shrugged and sat on Sora's bed taking out his phone to put on an alarm.

Sora puts a hand over his phone, "Don't worry. I wake up really early so I can wake you up if you want." He sat next to Naruto. The blonde boy put away his phone looking at Sora, "Thank you."

"No problem. I would do anything for you." Sora smiles and scoots closer to Naruto, "We got interrupted by that Akatsuki freak." He came closer to Naruto and brushed their lips against each other.

Naruto froze on his spot, his eyes wide. What was he supposed to do?! Was he supposed to kiss him? Or was he supposed to push him away and laugh? His thoughts didn't lead him anywhere, he felt rough lips press against his soft ones.

Sora's hands moved on Naruto's sides tilting his head to the side to kiss Naruto better. He put Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at them, slicking his tongue over the now red lips. He pulled Naruto closer and slipped his tongue inside, feeling the blonde kiss back.

It got heated in no time, Sora was now on the bed Naruto straddling his hips with their lips attached in a hot kiss. Sora was the first to pull away, taking in a big breath. "That was... Wow... Are you sure you haven't kissed anyone?" He bites his lip staring up at the panting and blushing Naruto.

"N-No.. You're my first kiss." Naruto whispers and leans down kissing Sora hard on the lips again. "I wish I can have a relationship but I really can't. I don't want any relationships for my first year in High school." He sighed and got off Sora. "I barely even met you and I'm already kissing you."

Sora sits up and looks over at Naruto, "We don't have to be in a relationship... We can just.. Mess around... God Naruto." He grabs the back of Naruto's neck pulling him over and kissing him.

Naruto thought about that for a while, but he wasn't let to answer. Instead Sora got on top of Naruto grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head. He grinds his hips down to meet with Naruto's.

The blonde boy's face flushed red as he threw his head back and let out a moan, "Sora.. W-Wait."

"You said you haven't done this before." Sora leans down and whispers in Naruto's ear, "Why don't I show you how good it feels?"

* * *

**Sora is such a pervert. I swear I'd smack him if I saw him. I already am mad at him for stealing Naruto's first kiss! Dammit Sora! Naruto was supposed to get his first kiss from Sasuke. But I bet Sasuke kisses better than Sora. smh. **

**Oh yes, if you want to read more you can just go to my bio click on the link (HSNE) you'll see it, and it will direct you to my wattpad. You can read it on their on your phone, computer, tablet etc. There's 8 chapters right now! I just barely updated chapter 8 yesterday. Or you can just wait patiently till I update on here. Anything is fine :D Bye guys -lizzete x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm sorry it took so long, so I'm updating three times today! I'm just not used to this website. Again - just a reminder - if you want to read it somewhere else with faster updates you can go to my bio and scroll to the bottom till you see the summary of this book. There will be an external link under 'HSNE'. It will take you to the one in my wattpad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Clueless Blonde | Deidara's Destroyed Art**

* * *

"No! Stop!" Naruto pushed Sora off him, watching as he fell off the bed and on the floor. "I-I don't know how to do this." He said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Sora got off the floor with a scowl but he quickly changed it to a neutral expression, "Its alright Naruto, if you don't want to then I won't force you to do anything you don't want. I don't want to ruin a future friendship with you." He smiled.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Thanks Sora. For understanding I mean," He blushes and looks away, "Besides, your roommate could have walked in here at any time and it wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"Yeah.. Well I'm going to sleep. You can sleep in Utakata's bed. I'm sure he wouldn't care." Sora cleared his throat, "I have a little problem I have to take care off." The blonde didn't understand what he meant but got off the bed.

"It's alright. It's a short walk to my dorm room. I'll be fine." Naruto smiled and bowed, "Thank you." He turned around and pressed the 'open' button, walking out of the room. He was amazed to notice that the hall was full of students.

It seemed like most of them were having a chit chat or just hanging around outside the dorm room area. Something else caught his attention. It was a room across from Sora's room.

_Hangout Area. _It read. So why was everyone outside?

Naruto walked in the room and immediately noticed why. This place was packed!

There was a few tables full with students chatting, along with different sections. There was snacks - oh god - they even served ramen! Naruto's eyes turned heart shaped as he ran over and told the student working behind the counter to serve him some.

"Sure kid." The guy sighed and handed him the bowl after serving it. Naruto walked to an empty table and began eating. Moaning at the taste he already missed. Why hadn't he found out about this place earlier? He's pretty sure that he'd be here all the time on his free time.

Naruto was in a fantasy when two people sat in front of him, it was Shikamaru and Kiba. The blonde stared at them for a while and then went back to eating his ramen.

"Hello to you too Naruto." Kiba chuckled, "Where were you? We went to your dorm and no one was there. We wanted to invite you for a sleep over in Neji's place. Just guys and all."

Naruto finished his ramen and pushed away the bowl, looking up at the two boys in front of him before giving them a big grin, "Sure! When is it?"

"Tomorrow. Maybe you can get to know some of my new friends better yeah?" Kiba tilted his head to the side smiling.

"Mh-hm." Naruto ordered another bowl and once it was placed in front of him he dug in. Kiba shook his head, his eyes showing amusement.

Once he was done with two other bowls he payed the tired guy that worked there and turned to Kiba, "When is the schools Festival?"

"It's a few weeks from now. Oh and about that, who's going to be your date?" Kiba leaned onto the table looking straight at Naruto's eyes, "Who are you going to take~" he sang.

Naruto shrugged, "Dunno. I didn't even know we had to take dates.. I'll probably go with Sora. He's a new friend." He smiled at Kiba, who went down smack on the table.

"Rejected." Shikamaru tsked and watched the clueless blond walk away from the table after a polite goodbye. He sighed and looked at Kiba who was now looking depressed.

* * *

Naruto arrived at his dorm minutes later, putting his bag down on his bed. He noticed Deidara was working on the floor with papers covering it. The box that Naruto saw when he barely moved in here with the words _clay_ was opened up.

He sat in the edge of the bed and noticed the long blonde haired guy wasn't wearing the Akatsuki robe and instead had normal clothes on with a cooking apron tied around his waist. Deidara moved his gloved hands on a ball of clay, shaping it up and poking a hole in the top with a cylinder tube.

"What are you watching brat?" He mumbled and turned to glare at the adorable blonde on his bed.

"Can I help?" Naruto stood up and walked over to get a better view to what Deidara was doing. The boy shaping the clay stopped and looked over at Naruto, "Do you know what I'm doing?"

The blonde shook his head.

Deidara sighs and continues moving his hands, "I'm doing fireworks for the festival. Since no one is good at art like me - they decided to let me work on them for the audience. But it's alright. If everyone realizes what art is, I will be the happiest person alive." He grinned proudly.

"Everyone is working hard. I bet it's going to be a great festival, thanks to you and everyone else." Naruto grinned back.

Deidara paused again and looked up at Naruto, giving him a genuine smile, "Alright kid, you know what? I'll let you help me. But just know, it's not easy!" He turned to the box and grabbed a bundle of clay, rolling it up into a ball and handing it to Naruto.

"Why don't you use the mouths in your hands to help you? Isn't it easier?" Naruto asks him an takes the clay after putting on some gloves.

"It will add chakara to the clay and the explosion will be bigger and deadly. Although I'd prefer a good explosion I must not do that for the safety of the students that are going to be watching." Deidara explained as he went back to working on his own clay.

Naruto nodded and grabbed the cylinder tube, stabbing the clay from the top, "Haiya!" He pulled it out and then placed the tube next to himself, poking the clay until it had a funny globby form.

Deidara looked over it and did a double take. He looked at Naruto who had a proud smile showing Deidara his finishing work, "Isn't it pretty?"

"Y-Yeah." Deidara smiled and patted Naruto on his head, "It's so... So.. Artistic! Haha. Nice work kid. Maybe I'll even show it off before I use it for the festival." He jokedz

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really?! You'll use it for the festival? I thought it looked globby and ugly but thank you! I didn't know you had a taste for these kinds of things." He pointed to his clay monster.

Deidara sweat dropped, "Ha.. Ha... Oh... Yeah. Um, thanks for helping out though. I didn't want to hurt your feelings you know." Naruto nodded, "It's alright Deidara. I would do the same thing if I looked at your work."

"Ah yes. Of course - wait what?!" He quickly looked over at Naruto, dropping his beautiful clay that he was working on so hard. It was Naruto's turn to sweat drop.

"Oh look at the time. I think I should be heading to bed. It was fun doing my own clay thing. Bye bye." Naruto hurried off to bed

Deidara's eye twitched, "_Teme_." He grumbled and attacked Naruto's bed, hearing Naruto squeal and jump into the air and off the bed since Deidara added lots of force.

Naruto landed hard on the floor, he sat up and felt his eyes fill with tears. He quickly whipped them away tying not to look like a cry baby. Deidara noticed though and quickly walked over to the boy, "Oh no. Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw you off the bed." He hugged him and rubbed his back trying to soothe the boy.

"I-It's alright. I'm okay now. Thank you Deidara." Naruto cleaned his wet cheeks with his sleeves and smiled at Deidara reassuringly as he pulled back from his hug.

Deidara nodded and stood up, helping Naruto up, "Well, I'm going to try to fix my destroyed art. You can go ahead to bed." He waved the boy off and walked to the destroyed clay on the floor. If it wasn't Naruto whom had done this Deidara would have already tried to kill the person that caused this.

He sighs. _Now back to work._

* * *

"Have you gotten any information from the Jinjuriki kid?" Yahiko asked Deidara once everyone from the Akatsuki was seated. Everyone stopped their conversations at turned to the blonde boy.

Deidara looked away from all of them, "No - and his name is Naruto by the way. If you didn't know. Honestly, I know you're not into gossip and shit but you should really pay attention to what's being said around the school. People could be talking about a secret relationship you and Nagato can be having and you wouldn't know."

Yahiko blushed but hid it when everyone turned to him, he cleared his throat, "I'm not into 'gossip' or whatever. Did you cuss a lot in front of Naruto? What do you think he thinks of you?"

Deidara slammed his fist on the table, "Damn this group." He sighed and flicked his fringe to the side, "I watch my mouth from saying anything to him. Although I made him cry - he forgave me easily." Sasuke rose an eyebrow at that, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Why did you make him cry? Seriously Deidara?" Konan leaned her forehead against her hand, "You're going to screw this for us."

"Look, he's already getting really close to me as a friend and I don't want to ruin it. I accidentally made him fly off his bed and onto the floor. I didn't mean to put much force." Deidara grabbed his spoon and stated eating his food.

Hidan spoke up, "I heard this kid Sora is trying to ruin the kid's innocence or something. Someone in my first class was talking about it."

"Who is this Sora?" Sasuke suddenly asked, taking everyone by surprise. Usually Sasuke stayed silent most of the time and didn't bother asking anyone questions.

Itachi looked at his little brother, "Are you concerned for this kid Sasuke? You seem to be quite interested."

The raven haired boy tried not to show any emotion, "I was spying on them last time, I think the boy he was with is this Sora. He was asking Naruto some personal questions." He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Did you plan on being that person?" Itachi caught Sasuke off guard, making his younger sibling blush for a second before looking down at the table.

"Hn." He just said and stopped talking. He wasn't going to deny it, he wouldn't ask any questions like Sora did yet he wouldn't want a relationship with the blonde.

Deidara shot Sasuke a glare, "If you plan to get in his pants or hurt his feelings I will kill you." Sasori looked at his boyfriend surprised and Itachi looked at Deidara with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke just stood up and walked off for his next class. Girls followed him, along with Karin who was quiet through the talk. "Sasuke is not gay Deidara! Get it through your head! He is straight as a pole."

"Straight my ass." Suigetsu mumbled getting a smack from the red headed girl. "Shut up if you don't plan to die today teme! Sasuke will be mine, he's going to marry me one day and you'll realize that he is not gay."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Karin, his swarm of fangirls making a way. "Karin. Shut the fuck up." He said before turning around and walking out the cafeteria with girls trailing behind.

"Ha! What a loser! Sasuke will never love you. He's mine bitch!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at the red haired girl.

Yahiko sighed, "This group is a failure." Konan put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry, it'll get better Yahiko."

_I hope so_, the ginger thought.

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke walk out the cafeteria with amazement, "Wow he's so popular isn't he?" He's the guy that interrupted him and Sora yesterday, and kissed his hand. The blonde blushed as he remembered. He was so hot!

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up Naruto. He doesn't look for a relationship, he dives in for the sexy time." Kiba said that so it wouldn't be appropriate for the girls in the table.

Naruto nodded, _of course no wonder he had such good looks_.

"He just wants to be sexy for everyone? That's weird..." Naruto looked at Kiba confused. Everyone looked at him to see if he was serious and then burst out laughing.

"No Naruto. Even Hinata knows this. Right Hinata?" The brunette turned to the girl across from him. Hinata blushed, "O-Of course."

Kiba smirked, "Can you explain it to him."

"Drop it Kiba." Neji shot him a look.

"Alright then, I'll explain," he turns to Naruto, "It means he wants to get it on with a person and then leave them when he's done." Naruto was still confused.

Someone sat next to Naruto, "It means he wants to get in the persons pants, means he wants to bring them to his bed and then have nothing to do with them." Naruto looked over and saw it was Sora.

"Sora!" His grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to show you my finished project. Of course." He put the schools news paper down in front of him. "Tomorrow it will he selling out in no time."

Naruto looked at the paper and gasped, "Cool." He saw the front cover with him in it wearing his swim suit, and in bold letters it read:

**Get ready for the Schools Festival with Ino! Selling out Swim Suits at a low price now, along with many other clothes you don't wanna miss out on!**

He flipped through the pages and saw how he was modeling the clothes for guys, and Ino herself was modeling clothes for the girls.

"This is amazing Sora! Surprised as always." Naruto grinned and looked at him, "Thank you." Sora nodded and took the newspaper, getting up from the table since most were glaring at him.

"Well I'm off to take copies of this." Sora waved goodbye and walked away. Naruto waved back and then turned towards the table to see everyone raising an eyebrow.

Kiba put an arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Has he tried anything fishy on you Naruto?" He had noticed the look Sora was giving him, it was sort of familiar now that Naruto was back.

The blonde's eyes widened but he blinked and looked down, "N-No why do you ask?" Kiba shakes his head, his hands turning into fist. Sure, he was jealous that Sora and Naruto were getting along but Sora putting his hands on Naruto was just wrong. You can just see when Naruto lied - he knew that especially since he knew him when they went to the Academy. Whenever Naruto lied to a teacher he'd look down and stutter.

"If someone ever makes you do something you don't want to do just punch them alright? We don't need perverts going around groping your ass." Kiba tsked and glared at Sora's back as he walked away.

Naruto - who was not used to Kiba talking like this to him blushed, "O-Okay." He nodded quickly and looked down at his lap. It was embarrassing to him, having someone say bad words in front of you or talk about sexual things. But what was also horrible was when your friends lectured you about something like that.

He still wanted to be Sora's friend but he didn't understand what he meant when he said they can just mess around. Was that bad or something? Deidara and Sasori do it all the time and Naruto even knows although he's new to the school.

"Is it bad to be with someone _like_ _that_ without being in a relationship? Like um... Messing around?" Naruto managed to ask Kiba without stuttering.

"Only sluts do that Naruto. You know what a slut is?" Kiba asks and Naruto shakes his head.

He explains, "It's when a person is messing around - _as you said_ - without being in a relationship and is going around with every guy they see. Kinda-ish. Like Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widen again, "I didn't know that."

"Well now you know." He stands up, "See you in the sleep over tomorrow." Once he's gone Neji walks over and sits on Kiba's spot looking at Naruto, "He's right. Don't let anyone touch you if you don't let them alright? See you tomorrow." He also gets up to leave, the others in the table doing the same.

"Okay." Naruto smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I promised! Three updates in a day :) -Liz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Sleepovers are not only For Girls**

As Naruto was walking to Art class he couldn't help but notice the guys surrounding him and giving him some looks, even some girls where following him. Where they some... How do you call them... Fangirls/fanboys..? It sure seemed like it.

Finally he reached the art class and ran inside quickly, he sat on his spot next to Deidara - who was working on another of his clay fireworks for the festival - and pretended to be working on something. Thankfully no one came in.

"Senpai~" Naruto looked up to see a guy with a orange mask and the Akatsuki robe. He ran over to Deidara and hugged him tight, "Senpai, I'm back did you miss me...? Oh who is this Senpai? A replacement for Sasori? I knew it wasn't going to work out. Senpai are you listening to me?"

Deidara's eye twitched as he looked up to Tobi in a dark way, "Didn't I lock you in a locker? I thought I told you, you belonged in there." He rolled up his sleeves and smacked the masked guy across his head.

"B-But Senpai. It was so dark in there. Tobi was getting scared. I'm a good boy! Senapi. I'm a school girl in love with her Senpai!" Tobi wiggled his arms around and then hugged Deidara to his chest, patting his head. "Senpai loves Tobi too." He said in a creepy possessive voice.

Deidara was about to say something when Tobi pushed him away, "Just kidding Senpai. See you in lunch." He waved goodbye and left the room. Naruto stared at the door for a while before turning to the blonde next to him, "What was-"

He was cut off, "I will _kill_ him." Naruto saw murder intentions on Deidara's eyes, although he took it as if he was joking. Naruto patted him on the back. Kurenai Sensei walked inside and put her bag down, everyone in the class quieted down.

"Since you all know the festival is coming up, and the principle has been busy lately. She has told me that all art classes work on their works. Deidara, yours is needed the most. I hope everything is working just fine," she smiles at him before continuing, "Everyone else may help the drama club with the decorations. Ah yes, and Naruto - the new student, you may help with dorm decorations with the student council. Alright, you're dismissed."

Naruto grabbed his notebooks and put them in his bag, he hung it on his shoulder and turned to Deidara, "Well I'll be leaving. Good luck!" he turns around and walks outside the classrooom. There waiting for him was some students from the student council. One that caught most of his attention - mainly because of his hair - was the captain.

He had red hair, green eyes that were so clear yet they were dark with emotions, he looked to be wearing eyeliner and he wore a permanent frown. He looked a bit creepy and scary. He stared at Naruto for a while before nodding and walking with the rest of his group. Naruto followed behind, a little confused.

* * *

By the time they got to the dorm's they didn't have much time to decorate. _Not that they had any materials._ So instead they planned on who was going to take care of what floor and what materials they were going to use to decorate. Along with who bought them. Of course the red haired kid said he would do it, since he was the captain.

Naruto got stuck tagging a long with him. Which sucked. He couldn't decline or he would look pretty bad in front of the student council - especially since he was a new student. Meaning if you behaved yourself bad it will be used against you in making friends.

"Tomorrow morning. My dormroom. Number 120, second floor. Don't be late." The red head grumbled and began to turn away. Naruto stopped him, tugging at his shirt, "W-Wait! I... um didn't get your name."

"Gaara." He replied with no hesitation. Naruto nodded, "I'm Naru-"

Gaara cut him off, "I know." Before slapping away Naruto's hand and walking away with the student council trailing right behind him. Jeez, what went up his butt? He sure had an attitude. Naruto thought and shook his head.

Now he had to go change to his gym clothes before class starts, and walk all the way to school. This was going to be a long day and Naruto knew it.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

* * *

I tugged on the gym clothes Kiba had let me borrow. They still fit me pretty big - not that I thought they would srink or anything. The principal was too busy to even send me a pair of my own. But thankfully Kiba was alright with sharing.

Everyone gathered around the indoor bleachers five minutes later, I sat with Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino. Gai Sensei stood in front with two bags in both his hands and two flags along. Each different colors. Red and blue.

"Alright everyone, let me explain the game before we begin. We have two flags, for two teams; red and blue. You are separated with the line in the middle of the gym. If a person from red crosses the line to the other team and gets touched. He will go to 'jail' which will be in the corner of the blue teams' side. The only way you can get out is by getting someone from your team touch your hand and lead you back to your side without that person getting touched as you do so. Same goes to the other side." He paused.

"Now, if you want to win the game you will have to team up and find a way to get the flag from the other side. Once you grab it without getting touched, and you pass to your side. You must put your flag next to your own. If both flags are together on one side; that team wins. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads.

He nodded, "Alright, we will be joined with the other gym teacher and his students. You guys will be the red team and they'll be blue. Your side of the gym is the left. Take your positions after putting on your red shirt on. Let your youth shine!" He threw one of the bags our way along with one flag.

Kiba snorted, "We're going to lose anyways." I turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "Why is that?" He shrugged. "The students in the other class always beat us, probably because they have hottie Sasuke there. Just because they have a new coach wont change anything. We always lose."

I frowned and looked around. Sure enough most students weren't motivated. They groaned and put on their shirts with a sigh. _Was Sasuke really that good? Or were they just scared of him?_ Well I've never played any games like this but its worth a try. No one in our group shall bring me down. Not even the rival.

Whats the point in playing something without having fun?

"Alright then they'll be surprised to find out they lost." I grinned and grabbed the red shirt, putting it on. Kiba and the others stared at me a little surprised. "What? Its not like I'm wasting a good game just because my team thinks they're going to lose every single time."

"Well its just going to be you. Don't know how you're going to do it blondie. This is troublesome. Might as well not even do anything." Shikamaru sighed but still put on his own red shirt since he didn't have much of a choice.

The gym doors opened, students with blue shirts coming inside. The first person I noticed - was Sasuke of course. No matter what he was wearing he looked good in it. He's an Uchiha, _'It runs in the family'_.

They start filling up their side of the gym, eyeing their competitors. I looked around for their coach until I felt a tap behind my shoulder. I turned around and met with Kakashi.

I stumbled back, "Dad?! What are you doing here?" Kiba and the others turned to them, "Dad?!" The whole gym heard and turned to stare. Oh god, not now. I could feel like face heat up and turn red from embarrassment and humiliation.

"Naruto. I am the coach for the other class." He smiled behind his covered mouth - I learnt to know how he looks like when he smiled. I spend all my life with him, why wouldn't I know?

"What? Kakashi Sensei is your dad?" Kiba's eyes widened. I composed myself and stood straight, clearing my throat, "He's not my actual dad. He's my guardian since I was little."

Kiba's mouth shaped like an 'o'.

"Well enough chit chat let's get this game started. Goodluck Naruto. I'll be watching." Kakashi slaps me on my back sending me to the floor. Goddamit. Why do people always do this to me!

The sound of a whistle blowing got me to stand up and quickly go back to our side. Some from the red ran towards the other teams flag right away - from their stupidity or because they didn't really want to play the game - getting them to jail as they got touched from people wearing blue.

"Damn it." I ran towards our flag and stood in front of it to guard. A few people from the blue team tried getting inside, so our own little corner started filling up with people wearing blue.

"So, what's the plan?" Kiba runs over to my side but looks around to see if anyone is trying to get our flag. Once he sees no one is he looks over at me.

I shrug, "No idea at the moment. You said once that Shikamaru had great plans when we went to your dorm. Can't he come up with one?"

"He's too lazy for his own being. Didn't you say you wanted to win this? Shika might not want to help out." Kiba ran towards someone walking to our side and tagged them.

"Just ask him." I roll my eyes and look to the other teams side. Their corner was slowly filling up with our team. We had to act fast. This was a silly kid game but I had a grudge for losing on anything. Kakashi knew that.

Kiba sighed and ran off to where Shikamaru was just standing without no problems. I shook my head with a smile and turned back towards the other side of the gym.

My eyes landed on Sasuke who was looking at the flag behind me or at least I think he was.

A few people were around him like they were ready to pounce into action. I turned to Kiba and Shikamaru who were now walking towards me.

"I have a plan." He said, "I always had it, it's just I didn't think anyone from our team would try to win."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier when I told you?" I scolded.

Shikamaru put a hand on my shoulder, "Let me explain this quick since Sasuke over there is already planning things too and we're running out of people." I looked around and noticed he was right, we only had a couple of fifteen or twenty people.

"Alright, it won't work if we split up and go in different directions. It won't work it we go in one direction, and it won't work if we go in two directions." He explained, "If we go in two, their group will have three; the middle and both sides. Which will make us lose. If we go on one, all three sides will go after us. If we go in different directions then we'll all just end up in that corner they call jail."

"So...?"

He sighed, "So we have to do all at the same time. Let's just get rid of some of the blue while we can. Kiba go tell the people in our team to take this serious." Kiba nods. "Naruto, you take care of the flag."

Our corner started filling up quickly after that, and soon enough there was a tied number on both sides of the gym. "What now?" I turned to Shikamaru who was still thinking about what they should do.

"Let's wait for them to try to take ours. A minute and we try ourselves. We will all go at the same time. Naruto you try to take the flag and bring it with ours, Kiba will stay and guard our flag so they won't get a chance to do the same. I will help the others. Got it?" I nodded and looked at the other side again, they seemed to be waiting for us to make a move. Probably because they thought we wouldn't have a plan since - according to what Kiba has told me - they never tried to win any games against the other class.

They didn't move.

Shikamaru turned to me and gave me a small nod. _We will win this! _

* * *

_We didn't win._

In fact we didn't even get close to winning. The plan Shikamaru had told us was perfect and all, except both teams moved at the same time. Sasuke went ahead and stole our flag - making sure he gave me a smug smirk, that annoyed the hell out of me. Then he won the game! Damn. It wasn't my fault we needed more people on our side! I should have counted...

"Oh well, we tried." Kiba smiled and put a sweaty arm around my shoulder, "It was fun, more fun than many other games against them. Since we didn't try at all."

"Next time we will win!" Choji fist bumped the air giving me a grin, "We will see the Uchiha bow before us and he'll be kissing our shoes clean."

I threw my head back and laughed, "It's just a game Choji, let's not take it too far. It might damage hotties' reputation just even talking about it." The group looked surprised at my witty comment, and I smiled knowing I was beginning to open up to them.

"Ha! 'Let's not take it too far', you're the one that was so serious about winning a game." Choji pointed a finger at me. I smacked it away, "Shut up, I hate losing games. Even if they're childish."

"Nice lose dobe."

We all stopped and stared at the person in front of us with dropped jaws. Standing in front of us was none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. I went back to a neutral look and stared at the raven in front of me.

"You were just lucky." I stuck out my bottom lip and crossed my arms in my chest, looking away from him stubbornly.

"Maybe next time you guys might win.. I'll go easy on you." Sasuke winks at me before turning around and walking out the gym with his little fangirl group. _What a bastard._

I shrugged at my friends stares and walked to the boys' locker room to change out of my (Kiba's) sweaty gym clothes. 

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

| _Neji and Lee's Dorm_ |

"Aw man. I thought there was going to be some chicks here. A slumber party sounds like it's for girls. But there's a bunch of guys." A guy sat down on the floor behind Shikamaru and Shino who were playing a game on their console PS4. Around them were other guys that Kiba had invited over or told about the slumber party.

"Hey! Slumber parties are not only for girls. It sounds girly but at least we aren't throwing pillows at each other or anything." Kiba scowled at the guy - who he didn't know and maybe might not have invited over. But he wasn't one to keep track on who he invited and who he didn't.

The guy rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Someone knocked on the door and Kiba went over to open it, pressing the open button. In front was none other than Naruto. Who was wearing a white button up shirt (short sleeved) and the pants and shoes from school. Either way he looked cute like always.

"Finally a girl."

The room got silent, even Shikamaru and Shino paused the game they were playing.

"What did you say?" Naruto scowled, his hands turning into fists.

"I said, Finally a girl. Can't you hear or some -" he was cut off by Naruto tackling him down on the bed. Punching him in his chest, "I'm not a girl dammit!"

Kiba pulled Naruto off of him and patted his head, "It's alright Naruto, he didn't mean it. Don't try to kill the dude."

"Kill me? Please, he also punches like a girl." The guy scoffed and sat up on the bed, he stood up and grabbed Naruto's pants, pulling them a bit to look down inside them, "Yup I don't see a dick"

Naruto's face turned red, it was silent for a moment before he burst, "Teme!You idiot who do you think you are! Harassing me like that! Don't ever touch me again!" He tackled the guy again and punched him much harder, he concentrated chakara on his fist and kept punching him.

Kiba tried to pull him away but it was harder than before, and Naruto was holding onto the guys' shirt tightly. He pulled again and ended up on the floor with Naruto sitting on top of him. "I will kill you one day!" The blonde pointed a finger at the pale male.

"Sai, that's enough." Neji spoke up and pulled him off the bed. "Leave Naruto alone. This isn't a place to fight and you know that."

Naruto calmed down and got off Kiba, helping him up. That's when he noticed the room was bigger than his own. It was bigger than Sora's and his own combined. "Why is this dorm bigger than others?" He asked Neji.

"Oh, it's because I am an advanced ninja. Both me and Lee actually, and because we are in 10th grade too." He explained and sat on an L-shaped couch. Naruto sat down next to him and looked around. "Wow. You guys decorate well."

The room was very boy-ish, there was even an arcade by the corner and two bathroom doors. The TV that was used by the two boys playing the PS4 was also big and wide. Almost covering the whole wall, it's surprising that he didn't notice it at first.

"Then why does Deidara have a room shared with me? And I'm in ninth grade." He asked.

"Because he choose it, he's part of the Akatsuki after all. They get whatever they want. But I don't trust them, there's something about them... The Principle doesn't trust them either but she has no choice but to follow the orders of Uchiha's parents."

Again with the Uchiha's, what's so great about them? They are indeed good at gentutsu but it didn't make them better than anyone else.

"Hmm." Naruto thought and leaned back on the couch, he pushed away his thoughts and watched Shikamaru beat Shino on the game. Kiba took Shino's game controller, "Yo, Natuto you're up against me."

"I'll beat your ass dog-breath." The blonde stood up from the couch and took Shikamaru's controller. "Again with that nick name! That's it I won't hold back on this, you'll lose for sure."

"On your dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is a little short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

By the morning I was knocking on Gaara's dorm room wearing a yellow jumper, blue jeans and a Adventure Time beanie. Hey, I was a fan of that cartoon. I'm fifteen but age doesn't count on what you watch. I've seen old guys _still_ watching Spongebob and enjoy it. Anyways, I waited patiently outside - there was already people getting out their room to do god knows what, what do people do at 9 in the morning?

Even I was still half asleep as I leaned against the wall. Waking up in the morning was not my thing, but they say it's normal when you have to attend real school. When I was home schooled by Kakashi and Yamato I woke up whenever I wanted. Probably because they felt the same way as me of waking up early.

Finally, the door to Gaara's dorm slid open a very annoyed looking red head walking out. He looked over at me and sighed before nodding and telling me to follow him, in a not-very-nice way may I add. Something tells me he doesn't like me. Or he was anti-social, but he was in the student council; he has to be a bit more social than this.

"So... Um... How are you?" I decided to talk to him as we walked inside the elevator. They had that little music playing in the background, it was sort of adorable.

Gaara glared at me like I wasn't supposed to talk to him at all. He grunted and looked away. Jeez. Yup, there's no use trying to talk to him. I barely met him yesterday and he's already ignoring me. Which means he probably doesn't want to be my friend.

Sai, the guy that molested me in Kiba's slumber party had told me that if people ever ignored you after you barely met them it means they don't want to be friends. He showed me a book that said line to line on what he explained. He even had other books stacked up! 'How to force someone to be your friend' and 'How to show emotion with expressions'. Was he a damn robot?!

People in this school were pretty weird. It made me wonder how they even got in this school. It _does_ cost a lot after all.

Even I'm surprised I got in this school, most of the classes looked like they were from the TV high school shows. It made me confused if I was really in a class or in an acting scene.

"I'm guessing you don't like me." I mumble and follow Gaara to his car. He glanced at me and didn't say nothing - _of course_ - before getting inside the drivers seat. I got on the back seat so it wouldn't be awkward, he'd be thankful that I did so probably.

This is going to be a long day.

After buying decorations and a long drive back to the school's dorm building I was already tired and ready to go to sleep since I had one more hour for classes to start.

Sadly I couldn't. Ino stood in front of my dorm, knocking loudly as I approached. Should I talk to her or just turn around and pretend I was busy doing something else?

I had no choices. She turned around, her eyes lighting up as she ran over to me. She hugged me quickly before handing me some clothes, "I need your help Naruto! You're new right? Of course you are. So you probably don't know many people. Can you put this on during lunch time and give some flyers out? Please?"

"What does being new and not knowing people involve in me doing this?" I took the clothes - which was actually a Kimono in a light blue color with white flowers on it.

"Then they will feel guilty in saying no to the new cute guy! There is lots of girls and guys dying to get your attention Naruto! Come on, you even noticed your little fan club. Even Sasuke is probably a little envious, he had his own fanclub after a whole week of being in school and you got one after three days of being here. The fangirls probably already updated their blog status about you." She rambled and shook my shoulders.

I sigh, "But I don't want to wear this." I point at the kimono, "Can't I wear something else?"

"This is what I'm selling to be worn in the festival Naruto! People will kill to be able to wear something else instead of the schools uniform. You'll look adorable in it." She pleaded and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Adorable? No way. I'll look sexy!" I smirk and show her my un-existing muscles which earned a laugh from the blonde girl in front of me. I pout and drop one hand to my side, the other still holding onto the Kimono. "Don't laugh! I'm serious."

She waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah. Now, I'll give you the flyers at lunch and you'll give them out. Give them out after lunch too if you can!"

Ino turned around and hurried off down the hall waving goodbye.

The dorm room door opens revealing an annoyed Deidara. "Why the hell are you knocking blondie, you have your own card you know?" His hair was all over the place and his eye twitched in anger, it got me scared. I sweat-dropped and scratched the back of my neck.

"Hehe. Well you see... It wasn't me. One of my friends was looking for me but I was out. Sorry Deidara." He rolled his eyes and got inside with a mumble of 'whatever'. He was really grouchy in the morning too. Everyone was. I shook my head and walked inside the room to change into my uniform for the day.

The day was long as I thought, first period was normal as always. Kiba and I cached up on what has happened the past years. People didn't know how to stay out of their conversation, I caught a few people listening. Jeez, it's like they're so interested in our lives.

Time few quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I changed onto the kimono that Ino gave me along with some zori for footwear. It was strange walking on them since I got used to sneakers but I got a hang of it.

I walked out the restroom a while later and headed to the lunch room. Waiting outside was Ino, who thrusted the flyers towards me with a huge grin, "Oh my god, you look so pretty Naruto!" She said, which caused me to blush. But pretty?! Pretty was only used for girls not boys.

"Oh come on. Fine; cute. Happy?" She laughs and puts a hand around my small waist, she pushed the lunch room door opened and turned to me, "Good luck."

"Oi! Naruto!" Kiba ran over to me followed along with Shikamaru and Choji. With that people heard my name and turned around to watch. Goddamit Kiba, why can't you keep your voice down.

Ino instantly gripped my arm and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Why didn't you tell me your friend was Shikamaru?!" She shakes my arm almost knocking me out. Where people trying to kill me on my first week of school? It seemed like it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked him." I whispered back and she blushed turning to Kiba, "Naruto is helping me pass out some flyers. You can go sit with your other friends now. Here have a flyer." She handed him one, then to Shikamaru - making sure to touch his hand - and Choji.

"Woah. Naruto you look really pretty." Kiba smirked and patted my head, I immediately blushed. But I smacked his hand away, "Pretty is for girls. I'm _not_ a girl." I pouted.

He chuckled, "Alright alright. You look adorable." I thanked him and turned away to hand out some flyers. The first table was full with girls on their MacBooks, typing away. I cleared my throat which got their attention, even to the ones wearing earphones.

"My friend Ino is selling out these amazing Kimonos, if you are interested she will be selling from now till the day before the festival. They're only twenty euro." I smiled and gave them to each one of them.

"You're the new girl aren't you? I'll make sure all of us buy some. They look adorable! It's better than wearing the schools uniform." A red headed girl smiled.

I sighed, "I'm a guy. But that's alright. You're not the first one that thought I was a girl." I turned around and walked to a few more tables to hand out the flyers. I glanced over to the Akatsuki table and saw Deidara looking at me. It's now or never right?

Walking over I waved at him, "Hey Deidara. I'm helping my friend give out some flyers are you guys interested?" Everyone in the table quieted down and turned towards Deidara and I. It made me nervous. I mean, come on! Everyone in school is scared of them, even Kiba and Sora are.

"Hey Naruto. You look adorable. I'll take some. I think Karin and Konan would love some too." He grins and takes a flyer from my hand. I mumble a thank you.

"Um... Who are Karin and Konan?" I look around the table, there was only two girls. One with light purple hair and another one - who was glaring at me - with red hair and black glasses.

I walked over and gave one to Konan, then to Karin. The red head snatched the flyer and looked at me up and down, "Are you sure you aren't just trying to come here to get my attention? I swear you're like, the third guy trying to do this today. It's not going to work."

My face turned red and I stuttered, "U-Um no, I-I'm really helping my friend. Besides um.. I'm gay. But-" I looked at what she was wearing - the Akatsuki robe of course before continuing, "But you're really pretty." She squinted her eyes at me.

"Oh. Alright, well let me just tell you this." She came close pretending to be flirting her way to me, her lips brushed my ear making my eyes widen, "Let me tell you this, put your homo hand on my Sasuke and I'll kill you."

I let out a sort of sound that sounded like an 'eep' before nodding quickly, I tried to pull away from her but she was holding onto my kimono so the left side hung to the side, showing my tanned skin and one of my nipples.

"Well if you wanted to see the guy naked you might as well take it all off him." A guy with white hair with blue on the tips snickered. Karin smacked him, "Shut up Suigetsu it was an accident." My face probably looked like a tomato, it was embarrassing. But worst of all it looked like the whole lunch room was watching.

I pulled it up quickly and covered myself, with that I turned away to run but Ino was standing in front of me with a raised eyebrow, "What is wrong with you molesting Naruto?" She pointed a finger at Karin.

The red headed girl looked embarrassed but she quickly composed herself, "I wasn't molesting him you idiot! I was just telling him to stay away from my Sasuke!" She growled and stomped her foot.

Another girl walked up and snapped her fingers at Karin, "What the heck do you mean by your Sasuke?! He is mine!" I looked between them and felt like fainting. This wasn't going to end soon.

"Come on Sasuke go stop your fangirls from causing a commotion." Another one from the Akatsuki said. I was too distracted to see what he looked like. But I did notice Sasuke stand up and walk in front of the two girls that were trying to kill each other already.

"S-Sasuke?" The pink haired girl looked up at Sasuke with heart eyes thinking he came to save her. Karin - who was also thinking the same smirked, "Shut up bitch, he came to me. Not you."

Sasuke sighed and pushed them away before walking in front of me. It looked like it was happening in slow motion, he looked down at me and put a finger under my chin. He pushed it up so I was looking at him. With one touch I was already breathless. He smirked also noticing my dazed look, he leaned down and kissed me.

Actually kissed me. He frickin kissed me! In front of the school!

What is wrong with him?!

Suddenly I remembered what Kiba had told me,_ "If someone ever makes you do something you don't want to do just punch them alright? We don't need perverts going around groping your ass."_ and that's what I did.

I punched him.

I didn't want Sasuke to kiss me right?

Nope.

Of course I didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, uh... Sorry it takes a lot for me to update. Like I said, I'm barely getting used to this website. I have chapter 9 done but I don't have time to post it before I have to go to sleep. School is easy for me, but sleep is killing me. This fucking cold I have has gotten me late at night awake. I was so restless that I was actually reviewing what I learnt in Geography class. **

***sigh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah, you guys now this stuff. **

* * *

A few seconds later two raging girls stood in front of me while the Uchiha boy was thrown on the floor, his cheek red. The pink haired girl raised her hand to slap me but Ino got in front of me quickly, "Don't touch him you bitch!" She hissed and pushed her away.

"He punched Sasuke! My Sasuke!" She ran over and helped Sasuke up while glaring at Ino and me, "Why the fuck did you punch him you idiot?! You had the perfect moment to kiss Sasuke and you... You just punched him!?"

Ino scowls, "Well he kissed Naruto, it's not like he asked for it! So Sasuke deserves it!" Karin slapped Ino as she said that, "Don't say that like he's trash! His parents own the school. He can kick you and that blondies ass out of here. I don't know why Sasuke kissed him or anything but how Sakura said - he should be grateful he kissed him! And he dares to punch him?!"

Karin pushes Ino away and grabs me by my shirt, picking me up the floor with ease, "Don't you ever lay a hand on my Sasuke or I will put you through hell do you hear me?" She let go of me while the sleeves on my kimono slid to the sides and showed all of my upper body. The stupid kimono really didn't fit me well, now that I noticed. Why did I have to be so small?

Suigetsu burst out laughing, "I knew she wanted to get him naked! C'mon Karin you can do better." The red headed girl turned over to him and punched him, "I'm not trying to get him naked!" While they bickered pulled the top of my kimono back on while helping Ino up.

She thanked me and fixed my hair that was a little messy, "There you go. Now let's go finish handing the flyers to the rest to the people!" I grin and throw my fist in the air, "Yeah!" But before I could walk off I felt a hand on my wrist, I was twisted around and forced to face an angry looking Uchiha.

"Why'd you do that?"

I blinked before scoffing, "Did you want me to kiss you back? Please, I barely know you. Do you normally... Ya know, kiss the new student?" I pull my hand away from his grip. He eyes me, "The first time we met you seemed weak in the knees." I feel my cheeks heat up and I fight the urge to slap him.

"Alright let me introduce myself if that's what you like, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Um... Yeah I think I already know that. Everyone does." I mumble and glance at Ino giving her a look that told her to make up something to get me away from the bastard. Sasuke opens his mouth to say something but the pinkette gets in between us. "Don't treat my Sasuke like this! It's not like he likes you or anything." She batts her eyes at Sasuke and glares at me. I really want to slap her too.

I sigh, "Well I'm just helping my friend hand these flyers, so can we talk about this later?"

"After school?" Sasuke offers like the pink haired girl isn't there and I nod, "Yeah sure. But you better explain to me why the heck you did that." I turn around and help Ino hand more flyers. After the little 'show' that happened people seemed to be getting more flyers just to talk to me. Some fangirls just wanted to ask me how his lips felt and others were actually nose bleeding. It wasn't like it was a make our session or anything.

Kiba and Shikamaru walked over to us after lunch, "What the heck was that for Naruto?" Kiba put both his hands on my shoulders and shook me a bit, "Why did you punch him?"

"You said that if anyone makes me do something I don't want to do then I should punch them.., so I did." I give the rest of the remaining flyers I had on my hands to Ino - which were a few - then I turned back to Kiba

"Yeah I did. But I never said Sasuke!"

He throws his hands up in the air and I raise an eyebrow, "So I should just let him do anything to me? No thank you Kiba I'm not throwing myself at anyone. Especially the asshole."

"No, you know I don't mean that Naruto... I'm just saying that you shouldn't go punching him. Although he deserves it, he might kick you out of the school. So don't do anything I wouldn't do." He smiles reassuringly at me and I nod, "Alright. Thanks."

Ino handed me my uniform so I could change into and off the Kimono, "Alright so I'm going to the restroom to change. See you tomorrow Ino!" I wave at her and head to the boys loo. Inside a stall I untie the Kimono and let it drop to the floor. As I'm about to put on my uniform the stall door bursts open like I hadn't locked it. I swear I did.

In front are three boys cracking their knuckles with smug looks on their faces. They were so tall! I probably looked like a shrimp in front of them.

I cover my body with the Kimono and look at them, "Um, you guys know I'm using this stall? I'm sort of naked here." I point at myself.

"What did the pipsqueak say?" The one on the left says and the others shrug like they didn't hear me either. I stomp my foot and say louder, "I said I'm using this stall! I have to change!" The one in the middle pulls the Kimono away from my body and makes me kneel down in front of the toilet. Getting to the point huh?

I've seen this too many times on the movies and shows to not understand what was going on.

"Boss said we have to punish you for punching Sasuke. If you ever even look at him you'll regret it, and if you meet with him after school you'll get this worse." He gets behind me so my back is against his chest and pushes my head inside the toilet forcefully. My head hits the bottom of it and I shut my mouth so none of the nasty water gets inside. I squeeze my eyes shut and trash around the guys grip.

But he's stronger of course. I scream inside the water which involves me opening my mouth. I choke in the water and he pulls my head out by grabbing a handful of my hair. I cough out some water and try to get out the guy's grip but he pushes my head inside again.

He pulls me out and instead of pushing my head inside again he throws me against the stalls wall. My head hits it pretty hard that I cough out some blood, "S-Stop. Please." I begged and felt the other two boys get a hold of my hands on either side. The one in front of me punched my gut, "Begging suits you but you should keep your pretty mouth shut." I shivered as he said that and felt myself start shaking.

He punches my stomach a few more times but not too hard to leave bad bruises before they let me go. One of them grabs my Kimono and Uniform and rips them to pieces, "Now how you going to leave pretty boy?" He snickered and they left after kicking me a few times.

Three other boys waited outside seeming to be looking if any teacher or anyone was around. When they saw no one all six of them left after closing the stall door. I coughed a few times and leaned onto the wall for support. I winced in the pain coming from my stomach and lungs. But my head was screaming in panic. How was I supposed to get out of there without clothing?

I slid down the wall again, trying to regain my breath then I grabbed a little bit of toilet paper to wipe away the blood and flushed it down the toilet. Who could have done something like this to me? Was it that Karin girl? She was really attached to Sasuke along with that pink haired girl. So one of them had to do this. But I might be wrong.

What if it was the asshole himself? But... He couldn't. They said I shouldn't meet Sasuke after school, Sasuke wouldn't tell them to tell me to stay away from him would he? It wouldn't make sense. So he was out the picture. Then there was also the whole school that was watching. Anyone would have done it and I probably don't even know them.

It was two hours later that my stall door finally opened.

"I knew this would happen." A deep voice says as the stall door opens revealing the red haired guy. Not Deidara's boyfriend but... Gaara? He leaned down next to me, "I'll come back later with some clothes. My locker is pretty near here. Wait here until I come." He orders and stands up again to leave.

When he does I'm still pretty shocked. Gaara actually put a few sentences together to talk to me... By helping me? I shake my head and I try to stand up by using the wall for support again. Once I'm done Gaara is back with a red hoodie and white shorts. He helps me put them on and puts my arm around his shoulder to help me out.

"Aren't you supposed to be at class?" I ask him and he doesn't answer me right away. He leads me towards the exit of the school that heads towards the dorm building. When were out he finally answers, "I'm part of the student council, I have my own pass to go out the school at any time. It's not your normal student council like normal schools." He explains.

"Then how is it like? Is it fun? Do you like it?" He sighs and rolls his eyes, "Look kid, I'm only helping you because I can. I'm not here to explain to you my life story. Once I drop you at your dorm I have to make up an excuse for why you aren't at class. I don't have time to answer your questions. Now stay quiet till we get there."

I pout but then blink and stare at him, "Wait why do you have to make up an excuse? Why not tell then the truth?" He glares at me as we enter the dorm ?building, "I said no asking more questions, idiot. I have to make up an excuse because he's an Uchiha, anything relating to one of them just leads me to trouble. It will also lead _you_ to trouble. Don't go around punching Sasuke, he'll get you wrapped around his finger for that."

"That's not fair! Jeez, when I came to this school I thought it would be fun, not being controlled by an asshole that has hair that looks like a ducks butt." We enter the elevator and he clicks the fourth flood button.

"If you ever tell him that you'll get your ticket out of this school. You really have some nerve to say that." I raise an eyebrow at that.

He sounded like he was defending Sasuke. "Are you like his friend or something?" He tenses up at the question and scowls at me. "I said no more questions you idiot! You can go walk to your dorm yourself." The elevator doors open and he shoves me out.

I fall on the floor and wince at the pain still coming from my stomach, I turn around to say something but the elevator doors are already closed.

So he really had something to do with Sasuke. He tensed up at me saying that maybe they were friends. They both sure acted alike so maybe they got along? But sometimes people that act alike are still very different than each other. One thing I knew though was that they were both assholes.

* * *

After school ended I had already healed pretty fast. Thanks to the Kyuubi inside me, who has been pretty quiet these last few years. Maybe he died? I shrugged and walked out the building. I was going to meet up with Sasuke, not because I was looking for trouble from those six boys but because I really wanted to know why he kissed me.

Was it because he liked me? Probably not, you can't just like someone who's new right? Maybe it was what you call 'love at first sight' my godfather told me a lot about that... And other things that I really didn't want to know. I just pretended to listen to him while I was actually covering my ears. I call him Pervy Sage but his name is Jiraiya. He is one of the three Sannin which is really cool.

I thought he'd be awesome but it turned out he wrote porn books. I have seen Kakashi Sensei reading them, he sort of carries one around all the time. It's weird.

So why did Sasuke really kiss me? Was it to get those two girls away? I mean.. I would do the same. They sounded really annoying, especially their voices. Why are girls so annoying? I sigh and lean against the tree by the lake. I grab one of the rocks and throw it inside the dark blue water. It bounces a few times before sinking inside.

I really wanted to jump in, these days were getting really hot. The uniforms will make us even sweatier, which reminded me about the guys that ripped mine up. I should probably ask the Principle for another pair, or just tell Yamato about it. Not about what happened or else he'd throw a fit. He'll probably make a big deal out of it and I really don't want that.

"Why are you sighing a lot dobe? Is your life really that boring?" I jump and look up to find Sasuke sitting on the tree's branch. I would look stupid if I did that but he sort of made it look hot... _Shush Naruto, he's an asshole. You shouldn't make his ego bigger than it is. _I scolded myself and pretended not to be fazed at him suddenly being there.

He jumped off the branch and sat next to me... Really close may I add. It's like he didn't know personal space. Were all Uchiha's like that? This guy here thinks he can kiss me in front of the school like it was okay and he thinks he can just get so close to me with a snap of his fingers.

"No it's not. Now can you answer me why the heck did you kiss me all of the sudden? Are you trying to tell me you're gay and available? Because there is other ways to tell someone that.. and that's with words ya know? You didn't have to kiss me." I poke his chest hard. He looks down at me amused, "Its called claiming someone. I claimed you as mine." He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"Y-You can't do that! Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean you can just kiss someone and claim they're yours! It's not possible! Besides, I refuse to be yours." I throw his arms away from me and cross my own on my chest. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

I turn to look over at him to see if he's angry or anything but he still looks smug and amused. Was he making fun of me?! "Stop staring! I came here to tell me why you did it not for you to stare at me." I look away from him again.

In a blink he's in front of me while straddling my lap, he looks down at me with a smirk, "I can't help but stare. You are a really attractive guy, and I already told you why I kissed you. I want you," He points at me and then at himself, "To be mine." My body starts to feel like jelly as his hand cups my cheek. I'm frozen in place although I want to slap his hand away.

"Y-You can't just say that teme! I don't even know you very well! And you can't tell someone to be yours! It doesn't work that way, you have to ask them first." His hand falls down onto my lap along with his other one and his face comes real close to mine making his nose bump into mine.

"Oh? I'm sorry. I promise you, I've been taught manners but most of my relationships I have the person without asking them. But I'll just do it once. Do you want to be mine?" He asks like it's normal. What the heck is wrong with him?! I tilt my head away from him so he's now facing my neck. I don't know which one was better.

I push him away and scoot back so my back hits the tree bark, "No. My answer is no. You're not supposed to say it like that. It's 'Do you want to go out?' Not, 'Can you be mine?'. What am I?" He crawls back and sits next to me.

"Well this is harder than I thought. I can just make you mine you know? I don't have to do this silly things." He scowls and I stare at him like he grew a second head. "I don't understand you, Uchiha's. It's my first week here and I already have an impression that you're an asshole. Like I said... No, I won't be yours. Alright? So stop saying that!" I grab a rock and throw it at him.

He catches it easily and throws it in the lake, "That was lame. You look like a girl and you also throw like one." I growl and grab another rock aiming it at his duck-butt head. He catches that one easily too.

"You know I can get you off this school easily along with both your guardians. What are their names...? Kakashi and Yamato? They're good teachers, ne? You wouldn't want them to be disappointed in you right?" My jaw drops as he says that. Is he seriously threatening me? Yup, this guy was a huge asshole.

"Y-You can't do that!" I stutter out but I know that he can, everyone knows he can.

He turns to me with a bored look, "Yes I can dobe. My parents own the school remember? I can have anything I want whenever I want. So last chance, will you be mine?" 100% asshole.

I huff, "Fine." Like I said before, I barely know this guy and I know he's an asshole. I bet everyone does.

* * *

**Please comment.. or review... like this website says. Just do whatever the fuck you want, I'm going to sleep.**


End file.
